1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement in a fixing device having a peeling member for peeling a recording medium subjected to a fixation from a fixing rotor and an image forming apparatus including the fixing device.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer utilizing an electrophotographic method, there has been widely used a fixing device for inserting a recording medium between a pair of fixing rotors constituted by a heating member and a pressurizing member and heating and pressurizing an unfixed toner image transferred onto the recording medium, thereby forming a permanent image.